Broken Escapes
by TheJediBakerGirl
Summary: Drabble fic that's based off a dream I had a nights ago. Marissa's waking up to find herself in the midst of illegal, Jedi-known testing, and she's ready for the world to know. Don't contradict me on the apparent vampire Kit Fisto.


It was routine to have needles shoved into my arm. It was routine for me to be hooked to machines as the filter drugs through my system. Everyday, it was nothing more than routine. But I always had wondered how the Republic, the senate, and the council could approve of this kind of thing. This was torture that the nurses simply called "testing". I know what testing is, and this isn't it. Having stimpacks attached to you so much that you can randomly black out when your awake, constant drugs being injected into you through needles, and I never did like needles, and all the pain you go through as your one of the victims of these tests is torture. You don't know what torture is until you see what I saw. I saw friends die. Family ripped away from me.

I saw a Jedi walk into a session one of the nurses was preforming on me, and no matter how much I screamed, he didn't move an inch. He stood there, his eyes full of pity, staring right into mine as I did to him. He had dark brown, practically black, eyes. He was green-skinned, and he had tentacle-tresses extending from his head. I remember crying out in pain when a needle hit a nerve; I cried loudly, painfully, and I thought I saw him cringe. This man that stood before me, watching me be held down down by nurses as they inject dose after dose, was Kit Fisto. He didn't blink once; he looked like a colored statue. My eyes teared up and spilled over onto my cheeks at this, realizing that there wasn't a savior. The Jedi weren't saviors, they couldn't be if they let something like this happen to innocent people.

It didn't happen often that Kit Fisto was ever in the room with me specifically. I was one of the people who could survive practically everything they dosed me with. I was the one who wouldn't stop moving, no matter who held me and when they held me. I couldn't and wouldn't stop moving until they either gave up or gave me an anesthetic, which always what I wanted. Being awake and having things being injected into me through a needle never is what I want. They stopped giving me anesthetic after a while; they just held me hard enough and let me tire myself out. These people were evil, heartless, with no mercy. Dealing with Grievous would be a walk in the park compared to them. But these evil, heartless people are idiots. They leave doors unlocked, they leave stations unattended, and even though many have not escaped or tried to, someone could just as easily. They were never the strongest people in the place either, and from what they ended up injecting me with made me stronger, more nimble, and just a little faster.

I remember I woke up in a room, complete and utter whiteness surrounded. I was in a daze; I had had a rough med night the night before I believed. I couldn't remember, it never was easy when it came to remembering things that happened before. Too much meds. I tried to sit up; as I did, I felt cords pull back. It hurt. I cringed slightly, then kept getting forward until I was finally sitting straight, a bunch of medical equipment trailed behind me. "All right, that's it," I slurred to myself, sounding like I was gargling my own saliva. I started to pull the band-aids off, the needles out of me, and I found there was a cord down my nose and throat. I tore the band-aid off, then pulled on the cord, practicably gagging as it slid through my throat. As it finally slid all the way out, covered slightly in blood but coated in saliva, I threw it to the ground. Where the needles were once injected, now there were small crimson beads atop my skin, a few threatening to break the shell which held my blood inside. I kept moving, sliding my cold legs off of a cloth bed I was guessing the nurses had put me on, and I started to walk out.

Footstep by footstep, I finally made my way to the front doors of the building. Scared, shaking slightly, I popped the door open and I walked out, not a single word was said as I did so. But when I stepped out and took about five steps forward, I heard shouting. I didn't dare look back, because I all ready knew it was because of me. I jogged forward, hearing a male voice shouting my name.

_Marissa...Marissa...Marissa...Marissa...Marissa..._

I kept jogging, not looking back. I was going to get out of here and head to the senate building, wherever that might be. Tell them that this is torture. I felt liquid slick down my arm. One of the blood bubbles popped.

_Marissa...Marissa...Marissa...Marissa...Marissa..._

I'd want to know who agreed to this. This maddens that someone conjured up and think it's okay to torture innocent people. There were so many times when I wanted to leave that place, but never had the guts to. Now, as I was jogging down the road, I realized that I didn't know where to go. And someone was calling out my name. A male voice. The Jamaican voice not a person in this galaxy could mistake. From the corner of my eye, I saw green. My heart thundered in my ear as I picked up pace and ran faster. I sprinted, him keeping up with me just as easily. No no no no. This isn't happening. "You do not run from me!" he commanded as I still ran, my head dropped down, my breathing becoming broken. Weight suddenly slammed into my back, making me fall to the ground with a _smack_.

"You do not run from me," he panted in my ear, taking a handful of my hair and pulling upward, making my head jerk up as I tried not to scream. He held me there, his face still near mine, his lips still near my ear. He had warm breath; I felt like a rabbit caught in a Fox's grip. "You do not ever run from me." His voice trailed off with him, his head moving to the middle of my neck. Very lightly, he set his lips on my skin; his skin was cool; I couldn't help but cringe slightly. Canine teeth brushed up against my skin slowly, taunting me, teasing me. My whole lower body was pinned against the ground with his. As the kiss released, he whispered, "I told you not to run from me." My fingers clenched into fists as I felt his canine teeth stab into my neck slowly, then my eyes shot open, my vision sharpened, then little bubbles of red and blue filtered through my eyesight, then, all weight seemed to filter from my lower body to my head, where it made me dizzy my eyesight get more and more colorful.

It felt as if someone had just put the strongest drugs the Republic could afford into my head. I felt a hand lightly grip mine, trying to untangle my fingers. My eyes shut as I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and felt smooth fingers entwine in mine.


End file.
